mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Daxus Inferno
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Welcome to the watercooler page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Welcome Pre-Organization An Alternate 1921 Map Game I'm launching my ''An Alternate 1921 Map Game'' on March the 10th (tomorrow), if I can fined 8 players. The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:02, March 9, 2013 (UTC) According to Wikipedia, Panama got 'independence' from Colombia in November 3, 1903, but was a defacto American puppet state until it began to demand the Panama canal Zone back in the late 1960's. It got the PCZ back in 1979. I've listed it as a vessel to the USA, until 1979.The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:20, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for joining the An Alternate 1921 Map Game. Lenin is planning some fun soon! The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:09, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I did the war Aolgarithum and it was Saudi 19.5, Emirate of Yemen 20.5. Well, better luck next time, the USSR is still struggling to beat Yakutia and the remnant FER. Note that Persia was badly affeated by South Turkmenistan in a unforseen outcome.The River Nile-2 (talk) 00:05, March 28, 2013 (UTC)2013 (UTC) (RNG. RNG 1-5 No, 6-10 Yes). Yemen=7. A war weary Yemen finally dose agrees to union as per RNG.The River Nile-2 (talk) 14:53, March 29, 2013 (UTC) '1940' If the France's or UK's player dose not come on this turn, then I have a small mod event that will shake some of Asia in 1940 1940.5 . Hint, hint. The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:51, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:A favor I justn got off a chat with him ten minutes ago. Im on skype with him now, i told him, and he fixed itDeliDog (talk) 15:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Almost (Under Construction 5).png I fixed the boundary of Almost (Under Construction 5).png with a non-unified Germany as per talk page and added the minor nations of Irillya and Macedon to the southern Balkans to irritate and challenge Greece. Many larger nations were tinted in.The River Nile-2 (talk) 00:17, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Many nations shaded in and African alternate names added.The River Nile-2 (talk) 18:47, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Finished finding the alternate nation names. I hope you like them.The River Nile-2 (talk) 21:03, April 6, 2013 (UTC) The Almost game Now you have 5 other players I will join in. I wondered if it would reach 6. Now it has, I'm staying in it. Good Luck! The River Nile-2 (talk) 22:29, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I've just posted as the Republic of Thrace and Thessaloniki. The River Nile-2 (talk) 17:29, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Brittanica attacked Vancouver because we are generally a francphobic race. Local (talk) The language of IFTB taught in schools in vancouver rather than french. Small (100 square km) colony given to IFTB. Why would they surrender? they are winning. I'm only fighting vancouver, If they meet my demands I will withdraw from the war. I don't see what I was offered, I'm partially colourblind Local (talk) When is the next turn? Local (talk) Yeah please, Thrace isn't playing its turn Local (talk) I just invaded France and got an algorithm score of 559, can you do the algoritm and see what I should get? Local (talk) The algorithm said that it* affected the morale, not the army score, can I change the post? Local (talk) *war for three years also, these are different troopsLocal (talk) How long until my military is back to 'Powerful' status? Local (talk) Also, can you make a bit on France in the Almost World page please Local (talk) Why can France land with no algorithm? Local (talk) When did France take Brittany, It was behind a wall of Forts. How is France winning? The French army in the mid1800s was a hunk of s*** Local (talk) Why is my economy lower, just wondering? Local (talk) NB; This message may not reach you till late as my wifi is super slow today/ 'Please add the following nations to the list as they are important real life French territorys and i would really like to be able to use them as bases and recruitment hubs (all of these have populations above 200,000 at the moment which probably means that none of them had less then 100,000 at the time of gameplay): Martinique-Estimated Population in 1860: 300,000 Mayotte.-100,000 New Caledonia-150,000 Reunion-707,000 (this is the size of a fair sized nation) In those days, the total population of all the above would have been just over a million- somewhere between 1,200,000 and 1,300,000 so you can see why these are important assets to me. The following i still wish to claim as i could install important bases on them: St Martin St Pierre St Miquelon Thankyou Emperor Romanus (talk) When will my military score return to Powerful? Local (talk) Is Spain under French control? RSVP ASAP Emperor Romanus (talk) 17:31, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Who owns Calais? OTL it was british for ages, is it like that in almost map game?Local (talk) 21:58, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes. -Kogasa 23:40, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I know Roman is being annoying, but that is no reason to insult his intelligence, the PODs say that spain was under the control of napoleon's brother, so it was an almost valid question, being nasty does't solve anything Local (talk) 17:03, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Why does it say Thule has been invaded, but I still own the waters around it, or does the just represent an influx of refugees? Local (talk) In responce to your offensive comment about having 1/4th of a brain cell and no eyes I wish to inform you that I'm colourblind and slightly autistic and unless you withdraw your comments and apologise immediately I will report you for offensive behaviour towards another player. And I thought you were a good moderator not an offensive one. If you apologise i will forgive you but hurry up or i will report you. To be honest I found your comments, offensive, degrading, upsetting and dispicable. I was really quite offended by some of your comments and suggest you remove them from the wikia. Your Sincerely Emperor Romanus (talk) 19:12, April 26, 2013 (UTC) That is quite alright, I will not report you and you are forgiven. Lets just forget that it ever happened. Emperor Romanus (talk) 17:55, April 27, 2013 (UTC) What time is it where you are, mine is an hour after UTC. Local (talk) 21:47, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Why did you change France from good to crap then back again? Local (talk) 18:51, April 28, 2013 (UTC) What? Local (talk) 19:00, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Does the IFTB own Gibraltar? Local (talk) 15:03, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Powered Military Submarines were first created in 1863 and I have the man who made it, so it is plausable, I think, if you disagree I will return to research for another few years Local (talk) That is fine, and they were originally made 1863 OTL, I chcked after Emperor Romanus told me. I will research until 1867 then. I assume that as they started later, and don't have the scientist, they will take longer Local (talk) 23:13, April 29, 2013 (UTC) The new algorithm, what about militarily backwards countries with a huge population, they would become world powers, even if their army only had like, swords or something Local (talk) 17:47, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Iberia doesn't have a section on Almost, can you make one, I want to know what I'm getting into... Local (talk) 17:59, April 30, 2013 (UTC) just wondering, can i be mod for the people that post at this sort of time, I'm in the same sort of timezone, and you are probably asleep or out at the moment, and I'm not I get in at about 15:00 UTC. It is fine if I can't, I was just wondering, because France has a implausogasm every turn or so Local (talk) 18:00, April 30, 2013 (UTC) In the American war, I assume that the bits of Vancouver that have been invaded, my forts are still mine, even though Vancouver has lost the territory around them? (the IFTB forts to the south of Vancouver) Local (talk) 16:58, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Admin Elections. as one active user of the Wiki, i as de facto admin of the wiki, want to tell you that the wiki is going to enter an election period in the upcoming two weeks. if you want you can propose yourself as admin in the election page in the Newspaper page.also if you have news that you find important or relevant to our life's feel free to post in the Newspaper. Newspaper Elections Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:42, May 2, 2013 (UTC) i can adopt the Wiki, that's the whole point, to choose a admin and this admin takes the wiki and later appoints the other co admins. Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:46, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Ultimate Map Games Wiki Invitation Ever made a map game? We invite you to join Ultimate Map Games Wiki, a new wiki were lots of new makers and moderators like you are needed. Please share your experiance with the rest of the world and help get this site up and running. ER (talk) (Founder, Ultimate Map Games Wiki) News just in! Hello. Calling all players, calling all players! Keep the Wiki going! Your nation needs a move from you in http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/An_Alternate_1921_Map_Game ! Pakistan is now in the cross-hairs of several nations!Whipsnade (talk) 18:56, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Alright I'll help Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Are you sick and tired of playing map games that just don't work out right? If you are come to Future Map Game Revised Admin? How do you become an admin here? Is there like a Map Game Wiki TSPTF or something? What is the standard procedure? Rcchang (talk) 09:13, June 1, 2014 (UTC) I need to ask, in Alternate 1992, I play Iraq and Saddam is already overtrown while the war continue as in OTL, so I had to play as the a temporary Iraqi government who support America or the ultimate pocket of resistence of Saddam? AlternatitivLee here. I was just wondering, Now that I've joined Alternate1992, can I start playing? Thank you for your help. AlternatitivLee (talk) 12:48, June 2, 2014 (UTC) See above I messed up. AlternatitivLee (talk) 12:50, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ... Several issues with Alt 1992 #Why is Oct a mod? I mean, seriously? Have you read his turns on games? #Why am I on probation? I haven't done anything to warrant being on probation, and have been in more map games than most players, and more plausible map games than almost everyone. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) An Alternate 1992 (Map Game) I asked for a Asian free trade treaty in 1994. One of the nations I asked was playerless Uzbekistan, so can you decide what they will do for me.Whipsnade (talk) 12:11, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Kazakhstan has sergested setting up the Eurasian Economic Community, can you chose as mod on it's outcome.Whipsnade (talk) 17:12, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Kazakhstan will also sell Tadjikiastan and Turkmenistan 5 T-12 antitank guns and 2 BTR-60 armored personnel carriers '(Mods decide for playerless Turkmenistan and Tadjikistan).Whipsnade (talk) 17:12, June 5, 2014 (UTC) An Alternate 1992 (Map Game) There is war in Afghanistan and the game is heating up! Whipsnade (talk) 18:05, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I would like a mod decision on my Afghan arms sales to Commander Massoud and General Dostum.Whipsnade (talk) 00:17, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I would like a mod decision on a trade deal I made with Uzbekistan, Tajikistan and Azerbaijan. Russia wants an war algo done.Whipsnade (talk) 01:01, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat Meet me in the chat room. I gots good news.LieutenantMario (talk) 23:51, June 12, 2014 (UTC) The Sanguine Planet We reached the 11 player mark!LieutenantMario (talk) 20:05, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, exams made it impossible for me to post recently. I probably won't be able to post regularly, so feel free to remove my name. Shikata ga nai 18:14, June 19, 2014 (UTC) About Your Almost 2 Game... Could I change the name West Poland to German Poland? Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:42, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Today's the 27th, should we start the game now? Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:37, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Can you tell Cookiedamage that I own Nigeria he owns Biafra. DannytheKing 9:03, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey, uh so, in your explaining of what is different in the game then in OTL, it says Britiannica has to share India with France, Spain and GERMANY. 'So could you add a Indian colony to Germany please, that would be nice Mapmaker023 (talk) 02:50, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Could you Start 1905? Mapmaker023 (talk) 16:21, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Could West Poland join me? Mapmaker023 (talk) 17:02, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Bring on 1906, please DannytheKing (talk) 21:59, July 3, 2014 (UTC) You all need to stop requesting me to start the turn or else there will be reprucussions. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Then can you do the algo for me and Spartian. DannytheKing (talk) 16:20, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Let's discuss this on chat. DannytheKing (talk) 16:49, July 8, 2014 (UTC) '''Regarding Almost 2. '''Hey, I'd like to join Almost 2 and Lithuanian player is inactive since 1905, could I take his place or should I wait? What the... Dude, you deleted one of my pages! I was trying to tell everybody that I was changing my account from Mapmaker023 to Mapmaker024 because my dad wants me to use my own email instead of mine. But thanks to YOU, nobody will know that. Mapmaker023 (talk) 00:10, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Algorithm for Milan-Pope Milan Location: 8 Power: 6 Industrial: 8 Economy: 5 Stability: 5 Infrastructure: 5 Motive: 8 Population: 10 Aid: 10 Total: 65 France Location: 6 Power: 6 Industrial: 10 Economy: 5 Stability: 5 Infrastructure: 5 Motive: 10 Total: 47 65+47= 112 VS Papal State Location: 10 Power: 2 Industrial: 6 Economy: 3 Stability: 5 Infrastructure: 4 Motive: 16 Population: 20 Total= 66 112-66=46 46/112=0.41=41% It's probably wrong, but I tried. For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 20:26, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Brazil You have given no reason for why Brazil would be worse than Gran Columbia, and it makes no sense for it to be weaker than Gran Colombia. Weaken them, or strengthen Brazil. Does not make sense otherwise Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Almost Remember how you complained about Mapmaker? Well, look at the new Germany guy. For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 15:31, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Alyeskia in the North American War Hey Dax, I have requested that Alyeskia join me in the North American War. Could you respond for them? Spartian300 (talk) 12:04, July 11, 2014 (UTC) DO SOMETHING ABOUT DESERET, CAUSE THEY HAVE A WAY TOO BIG ALGO SCORE!!!! Oh, and post a Mod response for Russia, cause I asked them for aid. Spartian300 (talk) 19:13, July 13, 2014 (UTC) depends on what you want to say and also on if its true that you are anti-semite.With Blood and Iron (talk) 22:40, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Helping you I give you permission to paste on my talk page, and I will post it in the TSPTF, but only if its not offensive. Stephanus rex (talk) 23:50, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Almost Could you start the new turn? For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 20:50, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Please take a look at this. DariusTheMouse (talk) 18:10, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Dax. Spartian300 Deleted Almost 2. Yes. He deleted the page. It has been reverted, and he has been banned from MGW, but I think you should remove him from Almost For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:10, July 17, 2014 (UTC) A new Algo Of any use to any new games? I created plans for separate battles for major cities over 1,000,000. http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Whipsnade#New_map_game_Algol_idea Whipsnade (talk) 18:31, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Oh and btw, if you want be sure to stick around with Orbis Bellum and any useful skills could be useful in helping to develop the final version of the actual video game. JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 20:58, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Alt 92 GB said he wouldn't mind me starting it, but I figured I still needed your ok. As I said on the games talk page I volunteer to take over for the time being. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Almost 2 Well, Dax. Almost 2 died a few months ago. But do we have your okay to revive or restart it. Because it was a very interesting and fun game. I'd suggest either continueing the game, or revive it(Players of the original have a first option on their old nation) Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) Congress of Vienna Come back, the game is heating up! Prussia, Austria vs Britain, Russia, Bavaria currently, you can choose sides. Regards, Laptop Zombie 01:59, November 16, 2014 (UTC) The mod sign up doesn't seem to exist, but I will mod Almost 3. I know I'm just a starter, but can I please be Second Reich in Almost 3. I'll look up the facts and I'll be realistic. So, I am asking you to please let me be Germany. If you could respond, then it would be much appreciated. Revolution 9 (talk) 21:40, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Dax, we have 10 players. Can we start now or does the game need work. -Rev. Dax, GB and I were going to reboot Alt 92. I was going to wait till after Almost 3 ran (assuming Almost 3 starts on time) to start it. If your against it than just tell me ok? This is Edge, . Hit him up. 23:59, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Will do when we get enough players, thanks! Alt 92 reboot It has begun. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 11:58, January 20, 2015 (UTC) AltE Sorry but your turn in AltE is not valid. "This is played exactly like the last AltE, you can't take over the whole state, you start with 500px. (But if you want, Assyria can collapse and you will take 500px around Assur, that is the best I can offer)" 1. It is written just below the Logo of the whole page, and it was so in the first game that you also took part in, if I remember correctly. 2. But they give everyone equal start. 3. It's pretty ASB anyway, AltE is more of a "how to use numbers in your advantage" type-o-game rather than historical accuracy. Mr.Darius 18:22, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Assyria just collapsed. Mr.Darius 21:58, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Adminship So a few months ago we held our elections for admin and higher positions on the wiki. I won mine and have yet to get promoted, can we please fix this since i beleive your one of the few people that has the promotion ability. Feudalplague (talk) I would participate in 1992 more but it's called a MAP game. No map? Just wondering. Also, is Almost 3 starting soon? Thanks! Revolution 9 (talk) 16:30, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Almost If you didn't see, the Almost Franchise won an award. you have gotten your award, but I was looking for the place to put the Almost Award, is there a franchise page I can put it? Can I be the UK in Almost 3? I have a lot of experience with map games on Future Wikia. ScottyD (talk) 19:11, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Daxus, so I saw your thread about Almost 3 and it's the one game I've wanted to happen but of course it keeps getting pushed back. I'm not very experienced but I've been on the wiki since early last year. This is going to sound crazy but I would like to be a moderator for Almost 3. I am on this wiki on weekends at least 2-3 times a day. But on school days I get on once for a while. Sometimes I miss a day or two due to events in my life but I am mostly an active member. I like geography and that was one of the key reasons I joinded this wiki. So if you want someone to change maps I can do that. (on ms paint) I would give you a heads up if I was going to be absent from the wiki. I think that mods shouldn't always spoil a large event. That way, the map changes more often. Just my thoughts and if you could respond that would be great. Thanks! Also, what is a beuracrat? Revolution 9 (talk) 23:04, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Dax can I have an answer(s)? Revolution 9 (talk) 19:48, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Almost 3 Starting So incase you haven't noticed, the activity level on this wiki is dropping. I have projects that I could have ready to go by the end of the week, but that wouldn't be fair when I know you are working to start Almost 3. A problem I thought of is the down time between major map games. We need something that can run and keep people busy while other projects are worked on. I am busy this saturday, but Sunday I can really put some effort into the almost 3 algo if you want. Dax, can I make some of the extra maps for the start of Almost 3. I'm completely free this weekend. Revolution 9 (talk) 20:24, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Dax, I put some work into the Almost 3 Algo (here), I will put more into it later. However, we don't really have time to waste with it. I will have the land algo finished by the end of today, but honestly we just need to start it. and start it soon. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 22:09, March 1, 2015 (UTC) So in the algo for Japan and Russia vs. China, you assumed 4 million men for China. But spar said in 1901 that Chinas ULTIMATELY GOAL for military is a half mil, which should mean they have less than that to start with. I'm going to change that, please explain if you disagree. I accept alliance, but the editor isn't working for me. Spartian300 (talk) 23:10, March 11, 2015 (UTC) And the whole nowiki thing is because the editor is locked me out. I have to use source, or something else. It is annoying. Get rid of it. 17:41, March 12, 2015 (UTC) QC, either get an acoount or quit. Seriously, you need to get an account. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!]] (Free potatoes) 17:57, March 12, 2015 (UTC) That was me, you dumbass. Spartian300 (talk) 18:19, March 12, 2015 (UTC) So far I've fixed it as much as I can, but we havent even done the 1905 Great War algo, and the 1906 turn is up. I'm working on the britan vs.germany algo, but I will need some one to check my work! especially the results --firesofdoom 13:57, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Nation List vs Map Dax, there are some inconsistances between the Map and Nation list. For example, Panama is free on the map, but on the nation list it is part of Colombia. Hawaii and Puerto Rico are also part of the US on the Map. Hey Dax, do you know how copyright image maps work? I'm trying to post another map for Civil War map game and idk where Vatonica got that map. I was wondering what the rules are. Revolution 9 (talk) 20:27, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Who changed my turn? Revolution 9 (talk) 01:06, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Dax, can you please read my latest post on Edge's talk? Thanks! Oh and also please respond. Revolution 9 (talk) 23:00, March 12, 2015 (UTC) So as I told Rev, his deceleration of war was crossed out and not fixed until 1904 had started. Meaning that he also had a late post and thus a late decleration. If we are going to allow Germany's decleration of war to stand despite being canonized late, then Austria Hungry should also be in the war. So either Year 1 is Norway and Poland Vs Germany or Austria and Poland vs Germany. If your on, could you please hop on the chat. I'm confused and out the algo for world war 1/the Great War --firesofdoom 03:23, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about bad turn, had to leave. Revolution 9 (talk) 14:18, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Clash of Nations Well, it appears that your previous experience has allowed me to approve your position as a moderator within Clash of Nations. Welcome to the High Ranks. Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 00:40, March 15, 2015 (UTC) the Great War Okay, I made a list of priorities for the Great War Primary objectives 1) take out Austria Hungry and Poland, or at least remove them from the war 2) free up Germany from invading forces, and secure it as much as possible 3) mount counter attacks agenst France and Norway, and maybe Britain Secondary objectives 1) taking enemy colonies 2) mount attacks to defeat the Japanese invading me(I would make this primary, but I can hold them back basically indefinitely) 3) war penalties on allied powers(if we win by enough) The primary objectives should be accomplished this year or the next, and should basically secure victory in Europe. The secondary objectives can be completed when it is convenient for the 3 of us. Sweden can't counter me. I just countered THEM. Spartian300 (talk) 01:09, March 17, 2015 (UTC) I think it's about time we made peace. Spartian300 (talk) 08:42, March 17, 2015 (UTC) So Dax, I really like your peace proposal overall. However, there are just a few minor changes I want to suggest. 1) while Germnay accepts the blame for starting the war, Norway should be held responsible for escalating the conflict. 2) I get a lot more of Poland, at least 50/50 between me and rev, as it has completely collapsed. 3) and lastly, I should also get all of Galicia, as I have taken it all over. Other than that, I agree ~fires Dax, to make the map game alt history, I really don't want to lose my colonial empire. I'll pay money and do military stuff, but I don't want to cede territories other than the 2 independent states, shangdong, alpines area, and French gains. But they shouldn't get the buffer space. Can you please try to work it out to where I have land but lose money and military numbers. And also, Norway is the reason the war was big. THEY SHOULD PAY. Spar was just getting back at me for not saving him and he caused most countries to join the war. Nothing would have happened if Spar just let me take Poland and split it with Fires. I just don't think I should be held responsable and Spar should have more losses. Thanks! Revolution 9 (talk) 00:59, March 19, 2015 (UTC) I shouldn't lose crap. I keep Goa, easily. And I don't want Sweden getting ANYTHING. A demilitarized border, at least. And in exchange for me keeping Goa, you get 1/2 of the money I make from it for five years. And the war would have stayed in Europe if you, Dad, had remained neutral. Spartian300 (talk) 09:26, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Why is Ace in Germany?!?!?! Revolution 9 (talk) 01:00, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Dead Hand Copyright issue No, I did not get permission from Althist to use this map, as I found it on a different site and don't use the Althist wiki. Anyway, I am going to get rid of of it as soon as I find/make a new map. By the way, could you send me a link to a map making tool, because I really want to learn how to make maps. Thanks --firesofdoom 01:02, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Dax get on chat please Revolution 9 (talk) 01:09, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Government So I understand that you wanted to shelve this issue, but I really think we need a reoginiziation of our government. All of our other Brass are inactive, which means chain of command falls to you. I want to make this offical and hold elections, firs to elect you acting head brass, then to elect people to the rolls of higher powers. My idea was to have 4 orders of higher Power: Chadmin (Iron/Constable), Chadmin+Rollback (Bronze/Constable+), Admin (Sliver/LT), Bueracrat (Gold/Brass). The specifics of it could be worked out later, wanted to know what you think. Me is support this [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 21:24, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Dead hand Any interest in joining my map game, dead hand? I think you would enjoy it, and I think the game is going to be fun--firesofdoom 01:21, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Dax, I know this is a bit early as you've only just created a new map game but can I be mapmaker? Revolution 9 (talk) 16:37, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Can I be the moon horror guys? Revolution 9 (talk) 21:05, April 13, 2015 (UTC) B..b..but why? Revolution 9 (talk) 21:23, April 13, 2015 (UTC) SSS:ND Has Started. Algo is done. #PraiseRoosevelt. 03:18, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey Dax, I noticed you declared war on me in SSS. If you want to maximize territorial gains, I have a proposition for you. Switch sides in the war, and I'll cede you all of my territory in Missouri (about a third of the state), plus whatever you can take from Fires. You;ll get significantly more than under the deal you worked out with him. Consider it. Shikata ga nai! 19:17, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Umm, Dax, could you hop on chat when you get the chance. Because of the fact That Iowa may be collapsing, I need to adjust how much territory you get, okay? Thanks, Why is my turn crossed out? I can understand the money thing but why the other stuff? Revolution 9 (talk) 23:54, April 25, 2015 (UTC) I think it's plausable w/ March becoming president. It's a time of crisis. You can keep the over half the pop. agrees crossed out but the other stuff is plausible. Revolution 9 (talk) 00:07, April 26, 2015 (UTC) And it's not rediculousRevolution 9 (talk) 00:12, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Because WW2 is basiclly a standstill at this point and I didn't see a reason to drag it on. #PraiseRoosevelt. 00:14, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Can you get on Althist chat as soon as you can please? I really need to talk to you [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] 19:57, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Game Related Admin Related Calls to Chat Can I please be the main horror sphere in Africa? Revolution 9 (talk) 23:43, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Set Free Well, Daxus. You have been approved of moderation status. We have a problem though, so if you can help rebalance the algorithm and repair the problem, I can allow you moderation status. Yes, of course. We may need to create a different, more original algorithm. Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 21:04, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Daxus. To address your concerns, I have made a decision to remove both Scarlet and Revolution 9 from their status, and be transferred to 3rd world nations. As for the algorithm, we need to fix now the Industrial and Agicultural tiers in the new algorithm. Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 17:31, June 1, 2015 (UTC) The Third World War has begun! Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 02:00, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Reboot Hi Daxus, I got the urge today to reboot either Almost 2 or Almost 3. I was wondering if you where ok with this. thanks in advance. #PraiseRoosevelt. And I do have some ideas on how to make the game last longer, mostly by changing the time so that people don't have to deal with WW1 after a few turns in. #PraiseRoosevelt. Fair enough. Thanks, let me know if you want to get involved. #PraiseRoosevelt. New admin team The site is in need of a new leadership due to inactive or absent admins. I noticed that you edited recently and I wish to propose a new set of Admins. #Firesofdoom #LightningLynx89 #Lisa the monocular user 2 #QuebecanCanada #The Epic Dragon #Trish pt7 #Lord falconis #AllThingsCombined :Trish pt7 (talk) 23:50, June 13, 2016 (UTC)